


Magic Duel

by Cassiopeia13



Series: The Adventures of Loki on Midgard [9]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Loki, M/M, Sex Toy Mjolnir, magical duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: June 2014Loki and Dr. Strange have a magic duel in the middle of Central Park.





	Magic Duel

“Are you two kidding me!?”

The rant was going on well over ten minutes now, but neither Loki nor the wizard said anything since being picked up in the middle of a debris field in Central Park. No one had been hurt and Loki had restored the park back to its pre-fight condition before Stark had even worked up to the point of his rantings. He was also pretty sure the wizard had stopped listening sometime between the “you’re an Avenger” and the “people could have gotten hurt” points of his rant. Neither of which were true. Neither Loki nor the wizard were Avengers and Loki could hardly be considered a hero, though he had been talked into helping from time to time, usually when magic was involved. 

“You’re a doctor!” Tony yelled. “Aren’t you supposed to have taken some kind of vow of ‘do no harm’ or great oath to Apollo?” At Loki’s amused snort the billionaire turned to glare at him, arms folded. They were back at the tower, Loki and Strange following Stark inside for lack of something better to do, and Loki did live there, he had little choice. He suspected Strange was there because of the broken arm and no doubt cracked ribs he’d sustained. “What’s so funny?”

Instead of holding back, Loki did roll his eyes. “Apollo certainly wasn’t anyone to swear an oath to, medical or otherwise. Olympians are weak, both in mind and in strength.” He paused and turned to the wizard, “do you really swear an oath to him?”

Strange grunted in pain as he settled himself in a chair. “We do. Doctors all over the world take the Hippocratic Oath upon graduation from medical school. It’s an honour to speak the words, and I take it very seriously. We harmed no one, nor were they in danger. We were fighting outside of reality.”

Loki could tell Stark was gathering himself up to start ranting again and sighed. This was why he hadn’t wanted to live on Midgard, the righteousness of Thor’s friends was too much sometimes; this one was at least tolerable at times, though not when he decided it was his place to scold. Loki had had more than enough parenting to last him a lifetime. Rather than listening, he crossed the room to the wizard and pressed a hand over his chest. Strange jumped but didn’t say anything as Loki’s Seidr washed over him, healing the broken bones and the strained muscle. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience, Loki made certain of that, but it did keep one of Earth’s heroes from needing weeks of recovery, and Loki appreciated a magic user as talented as Strange, even if he’d never admit to such things out loud. 

The iron man’s mouth snapped shut as he watched, one eyebrow raised. He crossed the room to pour himself a glass of scotch, then looked to think it over and added two more servings to the glass. “So you two beat the shit out of one another, and then you heal him? That makes so much sense. What the hell were you two even thinking?! You know what, I don’t know about you, but he,” Stark pointed at Loki, and it took everything in the trickster not to send the man to another dimension or turn him into a frog, “isn’t exactly the poster child for making good decisions.” Loki sneered; a frog was too good for him, maybe a cricket and then feed him to Peter’s dragon.

The day had started out perfectly. Loki had been awakened by Thor’s mouth wrapping around his cock and sucking him through an orgasm; Rogers had made fluffy pancakes with the tree sap sugar sauce; Loki had translated more of an ancient text he’d been working on for the past two years; and it was a beautiful day, with sunny skies and a comfortable 23 degrees. Then the wizard had shown up and things took a turn for the worst. It started out with Strange asking about the magic text Loki had left on the counter while eating lunch, a grilled cheese with bacon, his favourite, and quickly escalated to the two of them in a magical fight in the middle of Central Park. It wasn’t in anyway Loki’s fault, he’d been minding his own business when Strange decided to accost him, and he told Stark so, ignoring the near growl coming from the wizard behind him.

Clomping from down the hall alerted the others that Thor was back from wherever it was he’d gone off too after sucking Loki dry that morning. Just before Stark could start his rants again, likely saying the same thing he’d been preaching about since picking the two sorcerers up, the door banged open and Thor’s booming laughter echoed around the room. “Too right, but I still sa-” whatever it was he’d been about to say was cut off when he and Bruce noticed Strange and Loki glaring at one another with Stark standing across the room glaring at them. The charge in the air could practically be felt, though for once it had nothing to do with Thor creating a lightning storm inside. “Brother? What’s happening?”

Taking a step back Loki glanced up, folding his arms and glowering over at Stark before looking at Thor. “Just minding my own business as usual when someone decides to pick a fight and I get blamed for it. In other words, a typical Saturday.”

“That is not what happened,” Strange denied. He raised his hands a circlet of golden light appearing as he stood and turned to Loki once again. The trickster sneered, his own hands shimmering with a green light as he called forth his own magic. “You were dabbling in arts you had no business pursuing! I warned you that if you continued it would result in your removal from Earth. You’re here because Thor vouched for you and Steve Rogers backed him up, but you are not trusted and I watch your every move.”

Loki couldn’t help laughing, the glow around him fading as he nearly doubled over. “Oh, Norns! My every move?!” If this second-rate wizard thought he was a seer anywhere near the skill of Heimdall he was in for a rude awakening. “That’s … that’s just…”

“Loki! What madness has befallen you, Brother?” Thor’s concern seemed genuine which just made Loki laugh harder as he fell into a chair unable to catch his breath. “Loki?” A large hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing gently. 

It was even more hilarious that no one got what had been said and Loki laughed harder. His every move meant his EVERY move, which meant that Strange was watching him and Thor with their kinky nighttime activities. Did he watch as Loki tied Thor to the bed with a gag in his mouth and ring around his cock while Loki rode him until Thor was crying around the gag, begging to come? Did he watch as Thor held Loki down by the scruff of his neck and used Mjolnir as a dildo? Did he watch while Loki had his tongue buried in his brother’s ass, or Thor used his lightning to bring Loki to completion? The idea of it was both creepy and hilarious. “That… that is so creepy!” Loki managed to gasp out as he tried to get himself under control. “Tell me, Wizard, do you watch while Thor and I defile each other every night and most mornings? Did you see Thor wake me this morning with his mouth? Do you watch while Thor f-”

“Loki!”

“NO!” Strange denied looking disgusted. Stark for his part looked amused, hiding his smile in a glass of scotch while Bruce appeared to not know how to feel about this particular subject. “That isn’t what I meant! I watch for your villainous activities. I watch when you perform magic.”

“All magic? Because sometimes I-”

“Enough Brother!” Thor’s scowled at him. Loki snapped his mouth shut, shrugging. “I think we get the point. It isn’t a secret we are in a sexual relationship but you don’t have to go around throwing it in everyone’s faces.”

Stark laughed. “Yeah, we get enough of that when you create lightning storms in my living room.” Loki smirked, Thor rolled his eyes, Bruce flushed an interesting shade of red, and Strange looked pale. 

Though the fight hadn’t been planned, Loki had enjoyed it. It had been a while since he’d used his magic in such a way, fighting another, he hated to say it, skilled sorcerer, and the exercise had done him good. He was able to perfect a few spells and try some new ones he’d made up a while ago. Strange’s broken arm and cracked ribs were evidence that his spells were on the right track to becoming perfect, just a little tweaking was needed. But now, with being scolded, and Strange’s superiority complex, Loki was growing tired of it all. He turned to grab his book off the counter and continue to his rooms upstairs. No one tried to stop him, but he could hear Thor’s footsteps quicken to catch up with him. 

Once at the top of the stairs his brother wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. “So you and Strange had a magic duel?” Loki didn’t answer but his glance in Thor’s direction was all the answer his brother needed. They turned the corner together and continued on towards their rooms at the end of the hall. “So who won?”

“I did of course.”


End file.
